It is often desirable to inspect an object or a material with penetrating radiation in order to assess the contents of the object or to assess the molecular properties of the material. Existing radiographic inspection systems often have difficulty in distinguishing useful signals from noise generated by scatters, or by nearby radiological articles, or by background radiation. What are needed therefore are improved systems for radiographic analysis of objects and materials.